Peace for a Moment
by KSTapp
Summary: What happens between the end of season 5 and the beginning of season 6 (or at least what I think should happen)


Peace for a Moment

It seemed as though it had been forever since she had slept. Killian looked as though he had only one day more sleep than she had. On the upside if everything they had been through hadn't made her run for the hills, then her faith in their True Love had been cemented.

They had only stayed at Granny's for an hour before Emma had started to drift off. Killian decided to get her home so she could rest. After all, there was no telling when they next big bad would hit. Letting the Charming's know his plans so they could inform Henry who was out with Regina, he led Emma back to their home.

Thank goodness it wasn't a long walk as Killian feared Emma would fall asleep at the wheel if she drove them. When they reached the house he swept her into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you across the threshold." Killian was eager to make a fresh start. Married or not, this was as good as any way to begin. "Once you've rested we can look at turning this house into a home."

"You know, I can walk." Although Emma was relieved to spend a little less time on her feet. Not to mention she couldn't deny it was romantic.

"I do know that but you are practically asleep on your feet." Killian climbed the stairs still carrying Emma. "And may I remind you that you promised me in the Underworld that once we returned you would get some sleep."

"That I did." Emma rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I wonder how much time I have before someone comes calling for the Sherriff."

"Let your Father handle it. We can make it up to him another time." Killian was more concerned that Emma's exhaustion would get her seriously injured when they needed the Saviour the most. "Perhaps we can look after your Brother one night so that he and Snow can go out for dinner."

"You want to babysit my Brother?" Emma didn't even bother opening her eyes. "There goes your tough guy image."

"I think not." Killian chuckled at her attempt at humour as he gently placed her down on the bed and removed her boots. "If I can survive babysitting your Brother it will make me the most fearless of Pirates." He sat her up and removed her jacket before tucking her under the covers.

"If you say so." Emma barely had the strength to mumble the words before falling asleep.

Killian hung her jacket up and busied himself locking up their house. There had been no discussion on if he was moving in or not. However Emma was not eager to let him out of her sight. The feeling was mutual.

It was bad enough she had lost him to the Underworld and then they had been forcibly split across two realms. There was still plenty to be concerned about with Gold's whereabouts being unknown for the moment. For this evening it was a concern that would have to be put aside.

He was making his way back up the stairs when he heard Emma whimpering. It appeared she had not left her nightmares in the Underworld. By the time he made it back to the bedroom Emma was sitting up gasping for air.

"You left." Emma had woken fearing Killian was still in the Underworld. It was with more than a little relief that she saw him alive and in Storybrooke.

"I was just locking up the house, Love." He should have known her abandonment issues would come back after everything they had gone through in the Underworld.

"You should get some sleep as well." Emma snuggled back under the covers. "You can't have gotten much sleep either." She patted the other side of the bed.

"If it will help you sleep." Killian toed off his boots and shrugged off his jacket and climbed in next to her. Immediately she curled into his side as though she had always slept there. "Sweet Dreams Love."

But Emma had already drifted back to sleep. His warmth penetrated her dreams as a constant reminder that he was safe and with her. Her dreams were indeed sweet.

A future with Killian and Henry with no evil beings attacking every other day. Perhaps even another child, although she wasn't sure how she felt about that yet. She was happy though and she was loved.

Back at Granny's, Henry came racing through the door. "Where's my Mum. We have a problem."

"Hook took her home to get some sleep." Charming was prepared to cover for Emma for a couple of days until she was well rested. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, first of all Hyde is in town." Henry knew his Mother needed the sleep but it appeared they had brought the trouble back with them.

"That's not good, but I think we can handle him without disturbing Emma." Charming had a feeling there was more to Henry's distress.

"Sure, but there's the possibility that my other Mum's evil side isn't gone for good." Henry felt Regina come up behind him.

"Hyde could be lying about that but considering how overjoyed he was to tell me that little piece of information, I doubt he was." Regina rested her hands on Henry's shoulder. "I could really use the Saviour's help."

"Regina, she hasn't slept in months." Snow wanted to help but with Emma being so exhausted, her magic could end up being a hindrance more than a help.

"However," Regina hadn't finished. "She will be of more help with a little sleep." She turned to Henry. "It can wait until tomorrow."

"In the meantime why don't we start putting a plan together." Charming would be happier keeping Emma out of it all together. But chances of that were slim. "With any luck we can have something in place before either Hyde or the Evil Queen can cause any trouble."

Emma woke disorientated for a moment. It had been so long since she had slept properly that she wasn't sure where she was or who's arm was looped over her waist. Then it all came flooding back to her. Killian was alive and they were in their home in Storybrooke. Their home. Theirs together.

Relief was followed by panic. They were in the most committed of relationships. They had True Love. What the hell were they going to do now?"

"Turn off that brain of yours Swan." Killian muttered as he tightened his grip around her waist. "We'll work everything out later. Relax while you can. Somebody's bound to come knocking soon. Probably one of the dwarves."

He was probably right. Though it was suspicious that Leroy had left them alone this long. "How long have I been asleep?"

Killian shifted enough to glance at the clock. "Ten hours. You needed the sleep." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "The dwarf can go and see your Father."

They heard the front door slam and the sound of feet on the stairs. A knock on the bedroom door told them it wasn't the Grumpy dwarf. It was far too polite.

"Come in." Emma grumbled rolling over and burying her face in Killian's shoulder.

Henry walked in with his hand over his eyes. "Please tell me you're both dressed." He had waited until his Grandfather had put together a plan before he disturbed his Mother and her Boyfriend.

"Yeah kid. We're both dressed." Emma sat up. "What's up?"

"We have a couple of issues." Henry put his hand down relieved to see both adults still in their clothes from the day before. "Hyde's in town thanks to Gold and the Evil Queen's not gone, but she's still split from my Mum."

Killian groaned. "Please tell us you have some good news Lad." He swung his legs out of the bed and pulled on his boots.

"Grandpa has a plan." Henry watched as his Mother also pulled her boots on. "At least to deal with Hyde. My other Mum said she'd deal with the Evil Queen."

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Killian took hold of Emma's hand and headed for the door. "Lead on Lad."

Emma smiled to herself. Killian had been right all those months ago. They had to make the most of the rare quiet moments they had. Together they left to face what new trouble awaited them.

The End


End file.
